


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Space Nuzlocke

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I wake up with no memories at all from my Real World and I find out that I'm a Shiny female Sylveon which is one of my favorite Pokemon. I meet Eileen the Shiny Espeon and I join the really famous Wigglytuff Guild. I make a whole lot of brand new friends whenever I do a rescue mission   and I also try to find out why I got changed into a Shiny Sylveon.





	1. I meet Eileen the Shiny Espeon and I join the Wigglytuff Guild.

I woke up and I looked around.   
Me:"Ugh." "Where am I at?" "This isn't my bedroom."   
I said.   
I got up and I fell down.   
I looked at both of my hands and I saw two blue paws.   
I looked at both of my legs and I saw two blue paws.   
I looked up and I saw four blue feelers.   
I got up again and I didn't fall down.   
I walked over to the water and I looked into it.   
I saw my reflection and I gasped.   
Me:"Wah!" "It's true!" "I'm a Shiny Sylveon Pokemon!" "How did that happen?" "I can't remember anything at all."   
I said.   
I took off running towards Treasure Town to find a place to stay at and I crashed into a Shiny Espeon.   
Eileen got up and she looked at me.   
I got up and I looked at Espeon.   
Eileen:"I've never seen you around before Sylveon." "You must be a visitor from another World like that Serene Village."   
She said.   
Me:"Espeon I'm not a Sylveon!" "I'm a human girl!" "I can't remember anything at all!" "My name is Megan!" "I don't even know how I got here!"   
I said.   
Eileen:"I believe you Megan." "A human boy got turned into a Piplup." "He's staying with our town's Guildmaster Wigglytuff."   
She said.   
Eileen:"I'm Eileen by the way." "It's very nice to meet you."   
She said.   
Me:"Eileen can we form an Exploration Team together at the guild?" "I think that we'll do really well."   
I said.   
Eileen:"That's a really great idea Megan!" "I was going there to sign up as an apprentice!" "But I got scared." "I'll be braver now that you're here."   
She said.   
Me:"What's your Nature?"   
I asked.   
Eileen:"Gentle."   
She said.   
Me:"Not bad at all." "It's a good one." "I'm very shy." "Timid Nature for me."   
I said.   
Eileen and I raced over to the Wigglytuff Guild.   
Eileen walked over to the grate and she stood on it.   
Loudred asked Diglett who's there and he identified Eileen's footprint.   
Loudred:"You're not alone Espeon!" "Please have your friend stand on the grate."   
He said.   
Eileen:"She's a Shiny Sylveon with amnesia Loudred." "She's a human." "Just like Piplup." "Those two will be great friends."   
She said.   
Loudred:"What?" "Another human got changed into a Shiny Pokemon this time?" "This is really strange!"   
He said.   
Loudred:"Ok!" "I'll let you girls into the Guild."   
He said.   
Eileen:"What should our Team name be Megan?"   
She asked.   
Me:"Eileen I think our Team name should be Harmony."   
I said.   
Eileen:"I love it!"   
She said.   
The door opened up and Chatot came out.   
Chatot:"Welcome to our wonderful Wigglytuff Guild girls." "You two can join us as an Exploration Team to become stronger."   
He said.   
Me:"Ok!" "We'll join your Guild!" "We're Team Harmony!"   
I said.   
Eileen:"I'm Eileen and this is Megan."   
She said.   
Chatot:"Those names are really cute!" "They suit you two perfectly!"   
He said.   
Later that night.   
Eileen and I are fast asleep.   
Eileen is wearing a Brown Bow and I'm wearing a Green Bow.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. We go on our first mission to find Spoink's pearl and we get rewarded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Protein,one Iron,one Calcium,one abandoned Shiny Eevee Pokemon Egg and 2000 Poke.

The next day.   
We woke up in our bedroom and we did our daily cheer.   
Eileen and I followed Chatot upstairs to the left bulletin board.   
Me:"I want to go home Eileen." "I don't like being here."   
I said.   
Eileen:"Don't worry Megan." "We'll help you to get home."   
She said.   
Me:"I don't even know how to fight." "Somebody has to teach me."   
I said.   
Chatot:"You can train against one of us." "Then you'll be ready for your first Pokemon Battle."   
He said.   
Eileen:"My four Moves are Grass Knot,Shadow Ball,Dazzling Gleam and Psychic."   
She said.   
Chatot:"Megan your four Moves are Shadow Ball,Dig,Psyshock and Moonblast."   
He said.   
Me:"Wow!" "Eileen you and I can use the Move Shadow Ball!"   
I said.  
Eileen:"You can get a stronger Move like Iron Tail." "That could help us out."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll find a TM for that."  
I said.


End file.
